Anniversaries
by purebloodragdoll
Summary: REPOSTING STORY: "It still feels like the first time our eyes met, the first time we hold hands, the first time we kissed, the first night of us being together…It still feels like nothing changes…"


**Author's Note: ****REPOSTING STORY: **Just a request from a very special person. Listen to What's Left of me by Nick Lachey while reading.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed.

* * *

"_It still feels like the first time our eyes met, the first time we hold hands, the first time we_ _kissed, the first night of us being together…It still feels like nothing changes…"_

**Anniversaries**

It was cold; with the coming of the holiday seasons, snow already covering the roads and the calendar welcomed the first of week of December, a simple clothing and light quilt will do no justice. I was seeking the warmth I got used to for three years of sleeping on the same bed. I slightly opened my eyes as the door opened and was quite shock to see my stunning husband carrying a tray and what I can deduced a hot soup.

_I willed myself not to cry when I saw him._

_I willed myself not to breakdown._

_I willed myself not to do something stupid and follow him._

He sat down beside me and placed the tray on the bedside table.

"How are you, love?" I didn't reply but keep on staring at his cobalt blue eyes; the very eyes I fell in love with and will keep on falling every chance I have to look at them.

"So, we're still not in the talking basis, huh?" He chuckled. It sounded like the beautiful sound of the bells on our wedding day, on this very day.

"That's okay, love…anyway, eat this, sorry that's instant soup. You know how much I _excel_ in cooking…" He said as he put the tray on my lap and I decided to eat not founding my voice to speak.

"Since you won't talk to me… I'll do the talking now? Well, that's okay… Hm, I remember three years ago when we got married, how beautiful you looked, well you're always beautiful but that day…It's like a real angel came down from heaven. All I can think that time, how lucky am I to wed the one and only Miyano Shiho…" He looked at me before kissing my forehead; I didn't even tried to hide the smile that was coming to my face.

He just grinned.

Again…

_I willed myself not to cry when I saw him._

_I willed myself not to breakdown._

_I willed myself not to do something stupid and follow him._

"There! There's the smile I love!" He exclaimed. I silently eat my soup after that with him gazing at me like I will vanish in a second if he blinks.

I looked at the window near our bed and saw that the snow are still falling down the sky, enveloping the now white roads. I put the tray away and hugged myself for some warmth. He didn't move in front of me, he just continued to gaze at me.

I really want to say a lot of things to him.

But, I can't open my mouth to actually say something.

He smiled.

That knowing smile.

That smile that tells he already knows what I'm about to say.

"Shiho… I know… I love you too so much that it hurts…" He trailed off after that and shocked me when he suddenly hugged me.

"Please…Please…stop crying, baby…"

Crying, me?

I reached out to my face and wipe my cheeks and it's wet, so I am crying.

I guess, the pain is too much for me to bear that it broke my façade.

"Baby, I'm sorry… I really didn't mean to, you know how much I always want to wake up to see you beside me, you know how much to eat all the foods that you cooked, you know how much I want to sleep beside you every night… but, I can't do anything about it…Fate has spoken, even you the greatest biochemist the world has ever seen can't change that... I'm sorry, baby…"

I just tightened my grip on him and for the first time in that night, I spoke.

"Don't leave me…please…" My voice cracked as I said this, but I think he can't really do about it since he kept on apologizing.

"Shinichi…please… Don't…Let's stay like this, forever."

You know the feeling of someone you love leaving you? It hurts, right? I don't like it one bit…

"You know, we can't…come on baby, open your eyes…wake up."

"No…I don't want to…"

"Love, open your eyes…"

"No!"

"Shiho… please, I love you so much and I will be with you forever, you just have to open your eyes and accept everything."

Easy for him to say.

He's not the one who's going to be left behind.

But, ever since I was known to always follow whatever he says.

Slowly, I opened my eyes.

I saw him… vanishing in front of me, like a mist…

"I love you Shiho…Please take care of yourself and accept now…accept now that I'm dead. I'm with you forever, love…" Those last words were said in a whisper and as I fully opened my eyes I realize that I've been dreaming of him again.

I looked around the room.

No signs of him.

This time, I let my tears fell from my eyes.

Exactly one year ago, he died when he saved a young girl from a fire on one of the building where his case was. It was the same as last year…

It was cold; with the coming of the holiday seasons, snow already covering the roads and the calendar welcomed the first of week of December, but nothing can compare to how cold I am feeling.

I stood up from the bed, letting the white button down polo shirt he loves to wear fall down on my shoulder. I love wearing his clothes, it reminds me of him it made me feel like he's there hugging me. I walked up to the window and gazed at the snow…

"Happy 3rd wedding anniversary and 1st death anniversary, love…"

**Fin.**

"_It still feels like the first time our eyes met, the first time we hold hands, the first time we_ _kissed, the first night of us being together…It still feels like nothing changes…"_

* * *

**A/N: **Revert back from previous username: purebloodragdoll, formerly known as SONEthelonelyprincess. Please review!


End file.
